Sound of the Cold
by SecretlyPsycho
Summary: Your lying!Bella is right next to me!Just open your eyes and look!" "Edward," Esme Whispered brokenly. "Bella's dead." "No she isn't! She right there!Right next to me" He whispered the last part more to himself. ExB My first fanfic so please give it a
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya!! My name is Aimee and I am new to fanfiction. This is my first story and it was inspired by the book 'The Lovely Bones.' Enjoy and review! Also, I need a Beta if anyone is interest or knows someone good!! Thanks!**

**December 20, 1996**

**Forks, Washington**

"Alright, everyone settle down. I want to talk to you guys before you run off," Mrs. James began. "I want all of you to have fun during Christmas break. I've enjoyed teaching you, but unfortunately when you come back, Ms. Patton will be teaching you…"

In the very back of the class room in matching unisex overalls sat two little ones, side my side holding hands and whispering secrets to each other as Mrs. James talked. "Ms. Patton hates kids!" Edward whispered in disappointment. "I want Mrs. James to teach us!" He sighed and shook his head.

"Emmett had Ms. Patton when he was in fourth grade. He said she smelled like fish!" Bella laughed.

"The fish my mom cooks or cafeteria fish??"

"He said she smelt like two day old cafeteria fish!" The two of them burst out in giggles causing everyone in the class to turn and look.

"Bella, Edward is there a problem??" Mrs. James asked in a firm tone.

"No Mrs. James," they replied together looking down. She smiled at there innocent expressions.

"If you guys ever need help with anything, my door is always open." Just then the bell rang ending school for the next two weeks. All the kids grabbed their bags and ran out to catch their bus with smiles on their faces. "Uh Bella, can you stay for a moment??" Mrs. James requested from her desk.

"I'll wait for you outside okay?" Edward whispered.

"Okay." Their hands disconnected as Edward left the room. Bella stared at the door for a moment before turning to Mrs. James. "Am I in trouble??" Bella asked nervously. Mrs. James smile at her. Bella was definitely her favorite student. She treated Bella like she would her own child. Bella's mother wasn't in her life and she felt for the child. She wouldn't have known what to do if she grew up without a mother.

"No sweetheart. I just wanted to give you something." She grabbed the small box from her desk and walked over to her, bending down until their eyes were on the same level.

"What is it?"

"It's a Christmas present." She lifted the box top off revealing a multicolored butterfly charm bracelet. "I saw this in Seattle and I though of you. I knew you liked butterflies and I thought you'd love this." She took the bracelet out and put it on Bella's left wrist. "There, perfect fit."

"Thank you," Bella whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"What's wrong??"

"I didn't get you anything. I'm sorry."

"Oh honey, don't be sorry. Just come visit me every now and again and we'll call it even. Okay??"

"Okay," Bella smiled.

"Come here." Mrs. James hugged her tightly. "I love you baby girl."

"I love you too Mrs. James."

Edward stood in front of the school waiting for Bella to walk out. As soon as he saw her, he smiled. "Belly jelly!" He called.

"Eddie Teddy!" she replied running toward him. "You could've waited inside! It's so cold outside!"

"Waiting in the warmth is for sissies! I'm man enough to tough it out!" Edward said prideful.

"So you're calling me a sissy??"

"Absolutely not!" Edward laughed.

"Whatever." Bella smiled and took Edward's hand as they walked home. "So what are you doing on your break?"

"I guess I'll play with my neighbor."

"Oh really? What's her name??"

"Isabel or something like that, I think she has a crush on me." Edward smirked as Bella pushed him.

"Very funny Eddie!"

"I try."

"You're cocky, I hate cocky people. I don't think I like you anymore."

"Hold on a minute while I cry in the bathroom." Bella pushed him again, but this time he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tiny form tightly as she buried her face in his chest. "I love you Belly jelly."

"I love you too Eddie Teddy."

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"You are so afraid to go to the top if the jungle gym Jasper!" Emmett taunted.

"Oh real mature Emmett! What are you? A kindergartener??"

"Nope! I'm a seventh grader just like you and Rose, the only difference is that I am not afraid to climb to the top of a jungle gym!"

"Emmett, stop being a douche!" Alice yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I offended your girlfriend Jasper!" Emmett laughed!

"She's not my girlfriend and I'll climb to stupid jungle gym if you'll shut the hell up!"

"Yes! Victory dance!" Emmett yelled while starting to dance. Rose threw a shoe at him which stopped him real fast. "Ow! Rosie!"

"What? You were making fun of my twin brother. I have to stick up for him, since technically I'm older!"

"By 2 minutes and 33 seconds! Get over it!" Jasper yelled from the jungle gym. Rose smiled.

This was their daily routine. After homework and chores were done, they would meet at central park to play. Emmett and Bella Swan, Jasper and Rosalie Hale, and Edward and Alice Cullen, they've known each other since birth, grew up together. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were all in seventh grade while Edward, Alice, and Bella were in fourth. They were best friends.

Bella and Edward sat on the bench watching Jasper climb the jungle gym. Edward watched Bella from the corner of his eyes. He couldn't help but stare. It wasn't a secret that Edward liked Bella, he just didn't want to tell her unless he knew for sure she liked him back.

Edward saw something move in the distance. He took his eyes off Bella in order to see what was moving. "Bella, who's that?" Edward whispered. Bella looked in the direction Edward was looking.

"I don't know him, but he's my neighbor. His name is Patrick Evans; he works at Lucky's convenient store."

"Why is he starring at us??"

"I don't know."

"Maybe we should leave."

"Edward, you're being paranoid!"

"Please Bella." He pleaded. The looked in Edward's eyes scared her a little.

"Okay, let's go."

They all left together walking past, but not looking at Patrick Evans. Alice and Rose went to Bella's house and Emmett and Jasper went to Edward's.

"Truth or Dare Alice?" Rose asked. The three were dressed in their pjs lying on Bella's floor.

"Um…truth,"

"Is it true you cheated in the third grade spelling bee??" Alice blushed and looked down.

"Yes…" she mumbled.

"What??" Bella gasped as Rose busted out laughing.

"Edward was being mean, saying I wouldn't win and I wanted to prove him wrong."

They all giggled before Alice asked Rose "Truth or dare??"

"Truth," she answered simply looking at her nails.

"Is it true that instead of going to homecoming, you and Emmett went back to your house and had sex??"

"Oh my God!" Bella yelled. Rose's eyes widened.

"How did you hear about that??" Rose asked.

"Emmett told Jasper and Edward at our hose and I overheard."

"That bastard! I told him not to tell! I'm never speaking to him again!"

"So I take it its true??" Alice questioned.

"Yes it's true! He told me he loved me and I snapped. My parents were going to be gone all week and miss Jasper and I's birthday and I was upset and I needed comfort."

"So it meant nothing to you??" Bella asked.

"Of course not!"

"What about waiting till you found someone you loved?"

"Oh Bella, your so innocent. Once you get to middle school you'll see that true love is total bullshit. Emmett is a real dick and Jasper is a player. He's had sex with four different girls!" Alice's eyes widened.

"Really?" she whispered.

"Yes Alice, really, I know you have a crush on him and everything, but you're going to have to get over that. He won't give you the time of day."

"It won't be like that for me," Bella said strongly.

"Stop being so naïve Bella. You'll only be living a lie. Once Edward hits middle school, he'll forget you ever excised."

"No he won't, I know him. He won't," Bella whispered getting up and walking out of the room.

"So Emmett's a dick, Jasper's a player, and you're a bitch. That's great. You really hurt Bella," Alice glared at Rose.

"Hey, the truth hurts."

"You're right, it does. And here is some truth for you. Go home." Alice stormed out of the room looking for Bella. She found her right where she knew she would be, in her mother's writing room. It was barley bigger than a closet. Her mother use to write in there, before she left. Sometimes she would bring baby Bella in there and lay her on a pallet while she worked. It was Bella's favorite room and comfort zone.

"Don't worry about her Bells, she doesn't know what she's talking about."

"Do you think what she said is going to be true??"

"Absolutely not! Rose is just mad that we know her secret."

"Yeah I guess," Bella whispered.

"Hey, truth or dare?" Bella laughed.

"Truth,"

"Do you really like my brother?"

"More than you know," Bella smiled. Alice smiled and wrapped her arms around Bella.

"He likes you too," She whispered.

**December 24, 1996**

**Forks, Washington**

Edward and Bella were at the park alone, sitting in the jungle gym talking. "Alice really hates Rose right now. Her and Jasper came over and Alice stormed up to her room and slammed the door after tell Rose to go to the devil. My mom wasn't happy." Bella laughed.

"Are you ever going to forgive her??" Edward questioned.

"I'm not mad at her. She said some mean things, but I understand why she did it."

"Belly jelly the most forgiving person in the world."

"Can I ask you a question??" Bella asked after a minute of silence.

"Sure,"

"When we get to middle school, are you going to forget I ever existed??"

"Is that what Rose told you?" Bella nodded her head. "Oh Bella, you know I could never forget you. I love you." He hugged her tightly for a minute before she pulled away. "Bella," he whispered. "Can I try something?"

"S-sure," she whispered.

"I've always wanted to try this with you but I didn't know if you'd like it so-" Bella cut him off by leaning forward and kissing him. It was a quick innocent on the lips, but it was the first for both.

"Wow," Edward sighed.

"I know," Bella agreed.

He wrapped his arm around her as they continued to sit in the jungle gym. "So…is your mom still coming?"

"No," Bella sighed. "She called Charlie this morning and cancelled. Apparently her new boyfriend wants to take her to Aspin to go skiing."

"I'm sorry Bella. Are you alright??"

"Yeah, Emmett and I both knew she would cancel."

"Your mom's a crappy mom."

"I know," Bella laughed. Just then a car horn honked.

"That's my mom," Edward said. "Come on," Hand in hand they walk towards Edward's mother."

"Ready to go honey?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Bella, do you need a ride??"

"No ma'am, I'm going to walk home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you though."

"Anytime honey." Bella waved at them as they drove off. She looked at the park and smiled. She had just experienced her first kiss! And with Edward! She felt like she was on cloud nine.

The street lights were already on. Bella began walking home when things got suddenly colder. Bella pulled her jacket and cut across a field, to get home faster. There were no lights in the field making it harder to see.

_I could never forget you. I love you._

**December 25, 1996**

**Forks, Washington**

"Dad…dad…DAD!" Emmett screamed while shaking his father.

"Huh! What?" Charlie said jumping up.

"Dad Bella's missing."

"What? What do you mean Bella's missing?"

"I mean she's gone, she's not in her room, she's not downstairs, and she's not in mom's work rooms. She's gone."

Charlie glanced at the clock. It read 4:32 a.m. Charlie was passed out by 7 so he wasn't awake by the time Bella was suppose to get home. Charlie jumped up, grabbing his robe, and ran toward Bella's room. Emmett followed closely behind. He opened her door and was welcomed by the sight of a perfectly made bed.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled running down stairs.

Living room…nothing

Kitchen…nothing

Bathroom…nothing

Renee's work room…nothing

"**911, what's you emergency??"**

"My daughter Bella, she's missing…"

"Esme, I'm sorry to call so late, but is Bella over there??"

"_What? No she's not. Charlie, what's wrong??"_

"Hey Dave, I'm sorry to wake you, but is Bella with Rose?"

"_Let me check…no she's not Charlie. Sorry. Is everything alright?"_

"**When was the last time you saw your daughter sir??"**

"Around 4 p.m. She went to the park…"

"Hey Billy, its Charlie. I need your help. Bella's missing and I'm going to look for her."

When your child goes missing, it feels like your about to explode. You're twisted up on the inside in anticipation and in fear. When your child is missing, you could find anything while searching for him or her. But for Charlie Swan found…nothing. Carlisle Cullen, David Hale, Samuel Newton, Henry Webber, Harry Clearwater, Billy Black, and Christopher Stanley were looking. Everyone was out looking for her, but still they found nothing.

The dogs did though.

"Charlie?" Jeff Miller-a police officer said called.

"Yeah Jeff?"

"The dogs found something," He lifted a small multicolored butterfly bracelet. "Is this hers??"

Charlie took the bracelet in his hands. He remembered Melissa James asking if it was alright to give to Bella and showing him what she bought. He felt the tear well up in his eyes. "Yes," he whispered hoarsely.

"Charlie…"Jeff sighed. "There's blood on it Charlie. There's a chance that…"

"That what?" Silence… "Jeff! That what?!?!"

"That she might be dead Charlie. We are going to continue looking when the sun comes up, but for now, maybe everyone should take a break. We can't see anything."

"Yeah," Charlie said in shock. "We'll continue looking tomorrow."

Charlie walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to Emmett. "Dad? Dad did you find her?"

"No," he whispered. "Emmett, I need you to call your mom."

"Did you find her?" Esme whispered as soon as Carlisle walked into the house.

"No," he whispered sitting down. "They found her bracelet. It had her blood on it. They said she could be dead, but they won't be able to look any harder until the sun comes up."

"Oh God Carlisle! I knew I should have given her a ride. If anything happened to her. Oh god!" Esme buried her face in his chest."

"Shh…it will be alright."

"When should we tell the kids??" She asked.

"Tell us what?" A sleepily Alice and Edward appear in the door way of the living room.

"Kids, we need to tell you something. It's about Bella…"

"Hello?" Phil answered groggily.

"I need to speak to my mother."

"Who the hell is this?"

"Its Emmett dipshit now let me speak to my mother."

"It's your fucking kid."

"What Emmett??"

"Oh nothing, just wanted to wish you Merry Christmas at 5 in the fucking morning! Why else would I call so damn early? It's an emergency!"

"What's wrong? Did Bella trip and break her arm again?" Renee said half joking half serious. That pissed Emmett off.

"Fuck you! Talk to Dad!" Emmett handed the phone to Charlie and stormed off to his room.

"Charlie what the hell?? I was only joking!" Renee snapped.

"Renee…"Charlie began. "Are you sitting down?"

"Yes, why? Charlie what the fuck? Tell me what is going on."

Charlie heard Phil cussing in the background but paid no attention to it. "Renee…Bella's missing." All he heard was the phone drop before it disconnected.

**7:00 a.m.**

Charlie sat motionless on the couch, Emmett paced behind the couch, Carlisle Cullen stood by the window, David Hale stood by the phone, Esme Cullen held Alice, Susanne Hale comforted Rose. Jasper tried to calm Emmett down. Edward sat upstairs, in Bella's room looking at a scrapbook of the two of them.

"Dave, the door," Carlisle said right as there was a knock. David opened the door, letting the officer in. Everything froze at that moment as Jeff looked at everyone in the room.

"I'm sorry Charlie," Was all he said. Sobs and screams erupted from everyone in the room. Charlie stared blankly at Jeff as the world around him fell to pieces.

Edward stood at the top of the stairwell watching the entire scene with tear filled eyes.

"_I love you Eddie Teddy."_

When a man looses his wife,

He is called a widower.

When a woman looses her husband,

She is called a widow.

When a child looses her parents,

She is an orphan.

But when a parent looses his child…

There is no name for this type of pain.

It is hard to live and has no name

**I hope you liked it! Review! I only did a skim through edit. I still need a beta.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thank you soooo much for the support from all of you! Here is chapter two, I hope you enjoy it! Someone did ask me if they were going to age throughout the story and the answer is yes, the will. Enjoy!**

**P.S. Bella's bracelet and dress are on my profile!**

A brief candle; both ends burning  
An endless mile; a bus wheel turning  
A friend to share the lonesome times  
A handshake and a sip of wine  
So say it loud and let it ring  
We are all a part of everything  
The future, present and the past  
Fly on proud bird  
You're free at last.

It was snowing outside on December 26, 1996, the day after Christmas, the day of Bella's funeral. They never found her body, just her multicolored butterfly bracelet and blood…a lot of blood. They searched from sun up to sundown, but with the amount of blood they found, they couldn't ignore it. The pronounced her dead at 8:33 p.m. on Christmas night.

Her presents sat unopened under the unlit Christmas tree, her pink Barbie tooth brush remained in the Scooby-Doo toothbrush holder, her room remained spotless-her bed made perfectly- and her bedroom door remained closed. Everyone sat quietly downstairs, too sad to speak. The entire town of Forks was standing in the Swan home.

As much as one tries, death is never understood and even though people get better at smiling after a loved one has died, they never get over it. There was a hole in Edward's heart the size of a fist. The pain was unbearable. He's barley said two words since they pronounced her dead. He hasn't sleep, he won't eat and he refuses to cry.

She saw him from across the room and smiled sadly at him. She taught both of them for 5 months, she knew they were close, and she knew he was hurting more than she was. She walked over to him, but he didn't notice her. He didn't notice anything.

"Edward," she whispered bending down until she was on his level. "I'm so sorry sweetheart. I know you two were close and I just wanted to let you know, I'm here for you."

When he looked at her, his eyes were dead. The sparkle that was once in his green eyes was gone. He didn't say a word as he stood up and walked away. Mrs. James stood up and stared after him. She couldn't imagine the burden he was carrying and she wanted to help him, but he wouldn't let anyone close enough to help.

She walked the halls, looking at the photos. Bella on her third birthday, Bella and Emmett Christmas morning 1990. There was even a picture with Bella and her mother when Bella was only two. It was a beautiful picture. Bella was sitting in Renee's lap crying and looking at her scraped up knee. Renee had her arms wrapped around Bella's body as she gentle shushed the child. The tears began to fall as she stared at the pictures.

A loud knock echoed throughout the silent room. Esme opened the front door with a gasp. "Hello Esme," a soft voice sounded.

"Renee your here," Esme said quietly in disbelief/

"Of course," Renee said simple brushing past Esme and walking into the living room. Phil followed her like a little puppy. Everyone looked at her as she entered.

Renee was a lot like Edward. She hadn't shed a tear for her lost child. The difference was that Edward was suffering every second of every minute of every day. Renee was just heartless.

"Renee?" Charlie said in surprise as he stood up and walked towards her. It was 6 p.m. on December 26 1996. Isabella Swan's casket was buried approximately two hours ago, so why was Renee just getting there? "Why are you here?"

Renee scoffed and rolled her eyes. "She was my child too Charlie." Phil wrapped his arm around Renee.

"Where were you two hours ago? When we buried a casket filled with her things?"

"I didn't come here to be questioned Charlie. We left our vacation spot early and flew all the way here. We were on the plane for hours and were tired and jet lagged and I do not need this shit," Renee huffed getting angrier by the second-honestly thinking she was the victim.

"Oh boo fucking hoo!" Emmett hissed marching over until he was in his mother's face. "Poor Renee, the selfish bitch had to stop thinking about herself and her perfect husband, and her perfect life. We should all feel bad. How could we be so selfish to mourn this poor nine year old child whose last moments were horrible. You are such a bitch, and God how much I hate you Renee. I-" But Emmett cut off as soon as he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Esme, her face was unreadable. She gave him a sad smile before glaring towards Renee.

"I forgive you for leaving this family Renee and I forgive you for not contacting them, but I will not condone you showing up here, all prised up like you were going to a funeral and not your daughter's funeral and then complain about you being the victim. If you are going to be like that, just leave."

"Excuse me? You have no say in my house_ Esme_." She spat her name.

"To hell it is! You left! You haven't contacted your children in 6 months! You canceled out on Christmas with them so you can go somewhere with your boyfriend. Don't you realize your child is dead?" The room was quiet, all eyes were on Renee. "She was murdered Renee, her last moments weren't happy ones. They were filled with loneliness and pain. I can't even begin to comprehend what she was feeling."

Renee's eyes were filled with tears-real tears- as the truth finally settled in. Her daughter was murdered. Only nine years old, already gone. Memories passed through her mind. Her pregnant with Bella, rubbing her swollen belly and singing softly. The day Bella was born, when she first held her. Her brown eyes looked up at her in wonder. The day Bella broke her arm when she was three. Tucking Bella into bed, reading her stories, comforting her after a bad dreams, the look on her face as she watched her mother get into that taxi-it was the last time Bella saw her mother. She was five.

"I think you should leave Renee. And to save Charlie and Emmett some pain, don't come back." Renee turned and walked towards the door, trying to save what little dignity she had left. She looked at everyone in the small living room. No one was watching her. She wasn't the center of attention. She double checked to make sure no one was looking and slipped up the stairs.

"Renee? Honey what are you doing? They said to leave, and I'd rather not stay in this country hick town any longer then I have to." Phil whispered.

"Shut up. We're not staying long. I just need to see something." Her bedroom door was the first door on the left. Everything from her walls, to her comforter, to the rug in the middle of her small room was purple. The room had changed since Renee las saw it. Her bed was bigger, her toy were gone-which was strange. In their place was hundred of books. Renee felt a pain in her chest at how little she knew hew daughter. She got her Barbie dolls and pink clothing. Bella didn't like either.

Renee walked over to the dresser next to Bella's bed. There hung a black velvet Christmas dress. It had a bow on the waist and flower decorations on the bottom half. She held the dress and began to cry softly. For the first time, Renee was actually crying. Phil was trying to comfort her, but didn't know how. He wasn't good with emotions.

"Bella loved that dress." Renee looked up to see Emmett in the door way. He face was cold his posture was rigid. "Esme bought it for her. They were Christmas shopping and Bella saw it. Esme said she's never seen her eyes light up that fast at anything but books. She went the next day and bought it for her. She never got to wear it."

"Emmett-" Renee sobbed but was interrupted.

"I don't want your apologies of excuses Renee. I want you to get the fuck out of my house."

Renee stood up, placing the dress back where she got it and left. Everyone was watching as she walked down the stairs. No one said anything or offered any comfort to her as she left. Emmett glared at her until she was out of the house. Renee didn't call or write for two years after that. When she finally sent him a card with forty dollars in it for his fifteenth birthday, he ripped the card up with out reading it and gave the money to his father.

Renee tried to write letters, send e-mails, call, everything. Emmett didn't answer, Charlie made excuses. Shortly after Emmett's seventeenth birthday she stopped.

Slowly the crowd broke up, until it was just the Swans, the Cullens, and the Hales left in the small living room. It was quiet. The light outside became dark as they sat there. Even though there were nine people in the living room, it looked so empty, so bare. Their faces were masked, each and everyone of them.

Emmett felt anger. He couldn't seem to control in and wished more then anything that his step father was still here. He could have a little "heart-to-heart" with him that would calm his anger a little.

Rosalie was scared. Her entire life, things have been mellow, and up until her and Emmett lost their virginity to one another, uneventful. Now the world around her was crashing down. How could this happen? That one question stayed in her head constantly.

Alice was in shock. Her best friend, her sister, her field trip buddy, her P.E. partner. They've done everything together. They learned to walk on the same day, learned to talk on the same day. The countless sleepovers, the innocent secrets. Everything...every memory. The sobs over powered her small form. Esme held onto her small child, trying to offer comfort to her.

Jasper was lost. He's always been able to channel peoples emotions and right now he was channeling 8 other people's emotion. He was lost and confused and with everyone's emotions swarming around, didn't really know what he was feeling or how he could help.

Edward...he was numb.

**Sooo sorry for the wait guys. I've been trying to figure out what direction I wanted to take for this story. I wanted to make the chapter longer, but I was going to do a time jump. The next chapter jumps 5 ½ years. Enjoy! :) **

**This chapter has not been edited yet.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Truth is, my name is not Aimee. My name is Kelsie. I just thought it would be cool to have a penname. Ah, didn't last long. I wanted to write and tell you that I am deleting this account. You see, this account was sort of a fresh start, a new face. I have another account (former name was twilightfan2010, current name is Kelsielorraine) and I have written several stories (such as Switched, When No One else Cared, Secret Locket, etc) This story will now be continued on that account. If you wish to follow, just search for KelsieLorraine. I am the only one out there.


End file.
